Kid's new partner
by Detective paofu
Summary: A careless insult leave Aoko heartbroken. Aoko discovers kaito's identity? Kid has a new partner? R&R pls!
1. Chapter 1

Xoxo

"_She knows too much_," the murderer admitted to himself, "_I think she needs to die_."

He crept behind her softly, raising the knife with each step, her smile stayed unwavering even as she turned around to face the murderer.

The murderer shot his victim a last glance before the knife plunged into her, a droplet of warm liquid cascaded down his cheek as he examined the limp body splashed in blood.

"_I am sorry, my angel_."

The television screen flickered black as the movie ended. The teacher turned his attention back to the class. Half the students were crying and the other half were asleep. The teacher shook his head in amusement at the awkward scene as he packed up his things.

"_Class dismissed_."

Xoxo

Kaito rubbed sleep out of his eyes getting up slowly; he got off the chair and came face to face with a concerned Aoko, staring at him straight in the eye. Their noses were so close, barely touching. His face flushed rapidly as he jumped apart to create some space. If things continued like this, he would have a hard time keeping his poker face on.

Aoko face wrinkled a little as he jumped apart. What the hell made him do that?

"Neh kaito! Why are you always so tired?"

"None of your business you freak" he said, his poker face clamped on tight. Judging by the extreme extent of frowning which occupied Aoko's face, he knew he said something wrong.

"_Oh crap_."

"What did you say kaito?" her voice becoming louder with each syllable and kaito's face turned pale as he backed away slowly only to have his back pressed against the cold classroom wall.

Aoko towered above him, her eyes screamed _bloody murder_ as a large stick (which Kaito made out as a mop) magically appeared in her hand. He shut his eyes waiting for a particularly painful impact.

But that impact never came.

His eyelids flew open, blue met blue as kaito saw tears brimming in her eyes. His heart sunk. Angry aoko he could handle but sad-teary aoko was a totally different story.

"I have to start using better expressions."

Kaito put his hand on her shoulder and tried to speak. "Aoko? Are you ok?"

Even to his own ears it sounded stupid. How in Kami would she be ok if he hurt her feelings? Honestly a good whack to his head would have done him some good. Distracted, kaito didn't feel the smooth material of the uniform slip away. Kaito suddenly heard the sound of heels clacking hurriedly on the polished school floor. His head snapped up just in time to see the mob of brown hair disappearing from his line of vision. Kaito ran into the hallway calling out her name repeatedly. His heart fell and crashed somewhere between his shoes. Kaito sighed.

"_**I'll try to apologize later**_."

Xoxoxoxo

To say that kaito felt tired was an understatement. He had been trying to get in contact with Aoko for the entire afternoon but failed. To put it simply, he felt _extremely exhausted._

He had been nearly late for a KID heist because he fell asleep. Imagine what inspector nakamori would do if he didn't turn up. Especially since the inspector went through all the trouble of preparing dozens of traps(which in kaito's opinion was useless) and a certain flirty Brit who was wearing an annoying Sherlock costume and swearing at kaito when he succeeded in escaping through a particular window which the task force had forgotten to close.

Everything was done and Kaito was on his hanglider (in his KID costume of course) on his way home and the most troublesome problem plopped back into his mind.

_Aoko_

Kaito sighed at the irony. He could complete any heist no matter how hard (without worries and bruises even!) and yet he couldn't apologize to Aoko without his knees shaking. Kaito shook his head animatedly.

"Why did Kami make me fall in love with such a violent woman?"

Distracted with his thoughts he didn't see a certain figure throwing a mop at him from down below.

Xoxoxoxo

Aoko sighed.

Kaito could say the worst possible things sometimes! Even if kaito had a shred of humility in him, she would not be trying to overcome the guilt he left her with from the after school events.

"Do you even like me at all?" Aoko thought sadly, tears clouding her vision once again. She tried so hard to make herself prettier but the end result was always the same.

"_Aoko! Are you even a girl?"_

"_Hey stop beating me you your breasts even developed yet?"_

And more recently,

"_None of your business you freak_."

Honestly, she could not take it anymore. Why would kaito want her when all the girls who flocked to him were so much prettier, more feminine and perfect?

Tears cascaded down her cheeks like a waterfall as she walked out to the balcony to stare at the moon. Then she spotted something familiar. Aoko squinted her eyes for a sharper image.

Her eyes widened as she realized who it was.

_White suit_

_White hanglider_

_Monocle_

Kaito kid.

Aoko rushed back into the room picking up the nearest item (which was apparently a mop) and threw it at the flying figure with all her strength. Aoko smirked as the mop hit its target.

She saw the white figure lose control of the hanglider and crash into a nearby tree. Aoko slipped on her footwear as she rushed out to collect her prize.

Xoxoxox

Kaito mentally cursed whoever threw that mop at him although he had a pretty good idea who did it. He panicked as the hanglider started to spiral out of control.

"_Oh shit_."

The wind slapped his face violently as gravity pulled him to the nearest house which he was once gliding over. Ironic.

However fate had different ideas. Instead of breaking his neck or anywhere for that matter, he landed in a by kaito's definition, a very sharp tree.

Kaito fought to stay conscious as his body numbed with pain. He felt himself hanging on a branch before he saw familiar blue eyes through his monocle.

"_Oh no oh no oh no oh no_!"

Kaito wanted to scream, run or whatever he could to get away. The numbness completely overtook his body as his vision turned black...

**A/N:**

**I have finally attempted a kaitoXaoko fic! R&R to let me know if its good please.**

**P.S there is a next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Xoxo

Kaito fought to stay conscious as his body numbed with pain.

He felt himself hanging on a branch before he saw familiar blue eyes through his monocle.

Kaito wanted to scream, run or whatever he could to get away.

The numbness completely overtook his body as his vision turned black...

Xoxo

The first thing that kaito felt when he woke up, was that his body hurt hurt hurt. That tree was more painful than Aoko's damn mop. Blinking, he realized the room he was currently in was familiar. Too familiar.

His eyes darted around the room taking in the increasingly familiar objects. Kaito already started sweating at this point. Shit. This was Aoko's room. His gloved hand immediately reached up to touch his face. He only felt skin. The monocle was gone.

"Oh shit oh shit." Kaito was having a panic attack now. Did aoko take it off? If she did why wasn't he in cuffs?

"Kaito?"

His thoughts froze as a hand rested itself on his shoulder. Suddenly he was roughly spun around and staring at icy blue orbs. Aoko's face held no emotions as she stared at him. This is bad, kaito thought as he stared at Aoko's face. Why wasn't she angry? She should be trying to strangle the daylights out of him now but nothing's happening. After what seemed to be an eternity of staring, aoko spoke.

"I hate you."

Kaito felt his heart crack into tiny pieces as he tried to speak. The voice that left his mouth was unsteady and hoarse.

"I can explain. But it will take a lot of time."

Aoko narrowed her eyes. 

"I have plenty."

Kaito sighed and shook his head as he crossed his legs and started speaking about a story of a young boy whose fate was changed forever on a certain day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time kaito was done Aoko's eyes were as big as nemo's. Gah bad metaphor.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she inquired, pain visibly present in her voice. Kaito shook his head.

"Aoko. They killed thousands of people including my father just to get the Pandora. That is why I refuse to drag you into this do you understand?" he said slowly staring into her eyes. Aoko nodded slowly taking all the information in. what the hell was going on here? First she discovers her best friend to be KID and now this? Kaito patted her shoulder as he stood up.

"I can understand if you don't want to speak to me again. After all I took your father away from you." Kaito gave her a grin which was merely a shadow of its former self. Aoko's eyes widened.

Kaito suddenly felt himself being knocked over, his body crashing onto the floor. Kaito had counted on aoko throwing something at him and not throwing _herself_ at him. "Why would I?" kaito looked at the girl currently on top of him. "Why would I do that you baka!" she yelled making kaito flinch. "I love you kaito. I always have. So why would I do such a thing?" aoko said as tears welled up in her eyes. Aoko saw his eyes widen as her words were taken in. "this is it." Aoko waited for her rejection but to her surprise.

"I love you too aoko."

That did it. She snuggled closer to him, crying tears of happiness about how long she waited for this or how long she dreamed of it. Both lovers felt happier than they had in their whole lives. Kaito used his hand to push Aoko's head to his as he leaned in. Her blabbering was cut off when she felt kaito's lips collide with hers. _So soft,_ Aoko thought as she leaned in to further the kiss. Kaito tightened his grip on her and they spent the next minutes on the floor, both getting lost in their own little world. The kiss was endlessly gentle and robbed both the unexperienced young adults of their thoughts as they released some time later. Both cursed natural urgencies such as needing air.

"This is it." Aoko quietly whispered, looking with shining eyes and flustered face at him.

"What?" He asked quietly tilting his head to look at her.

"How I wanted my first real kiss to be like." She whispered back flushing. He gave her a smile full of gentleness as he got up and carried her bridal style onto the bed. He stood behind the bed and with a snap of his fingers, a white cloud engulfed him. As soon as the white cloud had disappeared kaito was in his normal clothes again. Aoko was quite used to his magic, but she couldn't help but feel surprised. He was still magic even without the monocle. Lying back onto the bed, he pressed his front against aoko burying his face in the crook of her neck.

"Sleep its late." She heard him murmur in her neck. Flushing at his actions she snuggled deeper into to him indicating that she ready to be drifting off to dreamland. Kaito smiled into her neck as his hands wrapped themselves around Aoko's waist. "Goodnight my love." He mumbled as they both succumbed to sleep.

**A/N:**

**I am so sorry im late for this chapter. Finally finished with the mye exams! Yippee! Wish me luck for my results! Review pls! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Xoxo

Blinking, he realized the room he was currently in was familiar. Too familiar.

"I hate you."

Kaito suddenly felt himself being knocked over, his body crashing onto the floor.

"Goodnight my love." He mumbled as they both succumbed to sleep.

Xoxo

The school bell rung, the loud 'dings' scaring the birds on the school rooftop, scattering them over the blue horizon.

In class; a tired magician was about to fall into the oblivion of sleep.

Xoxo

Kaito's eyelids drooped slowly, his body slumping over the table like a busted rag doll. Aoko looked at him, her lips threatening to let out the long suppressed giggle which came from the vulnerable sight of her best-friend-now-boyfriend. Aoko looked away, not wanting to disturb him and (unfortunately) came face to face with a very happy Hakuba Saguru.

Aoko could tell Hakuba was excited, but he somehow still managed to exude a dignified air of a British gentleman around him.

"Good morning Aoko san." He gave her a typical charming smile and bent down to kiss her hand. "Hey wait-" Aoko tried to pull her hand away but to her dismay, his fingers were clamped tightly on her wrist. She saw a blurry image of messy hair before her hand was pulled away. Aoko hid a smile when she saw kaito standing in front of her, obviously irritated at hakuba's public display of affection.

Meanwhile Kaito was visually shooting extremely dangerous daggers at Hakuba.

_Strange. Why did he feel so possessive of Aoko today? _

The British detective shook his head in disappointment as he straightened his back. "My my Kuroba aren't we being extremely touchy today?"

Kaito mentally slapped himself at the obvious give away. The damn Brit was sharp (and arrogant) as usual. The tense teenage magician gave hakuba a smirk of his own.

"Please refrain from touching **my girlfriend** with your hands."

Before Hakuba could even react, a crowd of girls had already surrounded Kaito, already drowning him in a flood of questions. Meanwhile Aoko had already reached the oh so familiar blush, trying to escape the classroom before she also drowned in a flood of crying, angry or depressed girls. She caught her boyfriend's gaze and turned to face him directly, Aoko saw kaito mouth a few quick words to her before he disappeared in an explosion of pink. Meanwhile the girl's which had surrounded him were covered in what looked like a pink gooey liquid with sprinkles?

As the girls were trying to un-goo themselves, Aoko played his message through her head, her mind racing and her heart thumping overtime.

"_**Meet me at my house**_."

Xoxo

Kaito waited anxiously, his fingers drumming on the dark oak coffee table his mother recently bought from Las Vegas.

"Honestly, she just wasting dad's money." he thought to himself, remembering the utterly jaw dropping price of the coffee table. His eyes drifted to the wall clock and he bit his lip.

"Where is she?"

Suddenly a pair of hands covered his eyes nearly giving him a heart attack and he felt someone press onto his back. "Guess who?" A feminine voice echoed through his ears, her breath tickling his neck sending delightful shivers down his back. "Aoko?"

Aoko smiled and bent down, her lips just an inch away from his earlobe and whispered slowly and teasingly. "Bingo."

She laughed when a visible shiver ran through him. Kaito winced when her hands removed themselves, the light stinging his eyes; he turned around to face her. Aoko smiled when her boyfriend pouted and told her she was such a horrible tease, distracted she didn't notice that kaito was reaching for her.

"Got you!"

Kaito exclaimed grabbing her waist, pushing her onto the sofa (carefully!) he began to tickle Aoko mercilessly. "Kaito-o stop tha-t!" she managed to say, between the fits of giggles. When the talented magician had finally ceased his relentless attack, aoko was already out of breath; her school uniform in a mess from her squirming. Smiling triumphantly Kaito leaned in, his mouth next to her ear, like she had done before, "I win."

He leaned in and kissed her.

Aoko felt like her mind was filled with fireworks as kaito's mouth slowly massaged hers. Aoko fingers ran through his rough and silky hair as they continued kissing.

"Oh my!"

Kaito's mother said when she saw the two teenagers making out on her lovely sofa.

Upon hearing her voice both Kaito and Aoko repelled from each other like they were pulled back roughly from some unknown force.

Aoko was a lovely shade of red and felt like she was about to faint from embarrassment.

_Earth swallow me whole..._

Kuroba Chikage giggled and winked at kaito, "Oh don't worry kids! I'm just passing through!" Chikage entered the kitchen whistling a jolly tune, suddenly in an extremely happy mood. Kaito grumbled to himself about annoying mothers before _literally_ dragging Aoko to his room.

The room door slammed shut and Aoko suddenly found herself staring at a life sized portrait of Kaito's deceased father; Kuroba Toichi. Kaito gestured to aoko to come closer, and she complied; curious about what was about to happen next. He looped an arm around her waist before pushing the large picture frame. Aoko squealed when they were sent spiraling into the darkness, and she could feel herself _falling_.

Kaito squeezed her tightly before using an arm to grab a petal pole that somehow appeared in the darkness of the tunnel. Wincing at the friction produced by sliding, Kaito braced himself for the expected landing. A loud thump sounded in the room, and Aoko rubbed her sore feet silently cursing about crazy magicians and strange rooms.

"Kaito what in the world d-", Aoko stopped short when she took in her surroundings.

A sleek silver FD rested on a raised platform surrounded by shelves of items Aoko couldn't really identify. The room was painted entirely white, and she spotted a Kaito Kid costume and hanglider at the other end of the room.

"Hello Kaito."

Aoko whirled around quickly, hearing a mysterious voice which sounded extremely familiar. Kaito grinned cheekily at Aoko's surprised look when she had heard his deceased father's voice. After frantically looking around; Aoko finally spotted the source of the mysterious voice; the old cassette player which stood out in the modern room. She watched as kaito ran his finger over the cassette player; a fond expression playing on his face.

Aoko felt her heart squeeze a little as she observed him silently.

Kaito snapped out of his trance when he noticed Aoko observing him.

"Kaito why did you bring me here?" Aoko asked, suddenly suspicious about his secret intentions. Kaito gave her a KID grin, sending shivers down her spine. He opened his arms wide; as if unveiling some sort of object.

"You Aoko, are about to become Kaito Kid's partner!"

Aoko felt her jaw drop, as she slowly took in what he said.

"WHAAAT?"

**A/N:**

**Hey people! I finally decided to update this story, please Read and review.**

_**Detective paofu out! :)**_


End file.
